starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Mr. Candle Cares/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E3 Echo Creek Academy exterior.png S2E3 Mr. Candle's office door.png S2E3 Oskar comes out of Mr. Candle's office.png S2E3 Oskar eating a gumball.png S2E3 Oskar 'I'm gonna be a musician'.png S2E3 Swim team member 'I got champion swimmer'.png S2E3 Oskar and swim team member fist-bump.png S2E3 Oskar and swim team member walk past Star and Marco.png S2E3 Star Butterfly getting excited.png S2E3 Marco 'everyone's getting really awesome careers'.png S2E3 Star 'I can't wait to find out what my future holds'.png S2E3 Star hopping into Mr. Candle's office.png S2E3 Star enters Mr. Candle's office.png S2E3 Mr. Candle with steam in his face.png S2E3 Mr. Candle appears.png S2E3 Star Butterfly happy 'okay!'.png S2E3 Star Butterfly jumps into swivel chair.png S2E3 Mr. Candle offers Star candy.png S2E3 Star looking at Mr. Candle's cat clock.png S2E3 Star excited to have her fortune told.png S2E3 Star 'converse with the dead'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle 'just normal guidance counselor stuff'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle looking at Star's file.png S2E3 Mr. Candle 'given much thought to your future'.png S2E3 Star 'I want to raise warnicorns!'.png S2E3 Star makes a puff of smoke and hearts.png S2E3 Star riding a wild warnicorn.png S2E3 Mr. Candle 'that seems like a fun hobby'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle 'you might not have much time for hobbies'.png S2E3 Star confused by Mr. Candle's words.png S2E3 Warnicorn vanishes in puff of smoke and hearts.png S2E3 Star back in Mr. Candle's seat.png S2E3 Mr. Candle 'your future is set in stone'.png S2E3 Star Butterfly starting to worry.png S2E3 Mr. Candle 'are you dating anyone?'.png S2E3 Star Butterfly denies dating anyone.png S2E3 Mr. Candle asks if Star has a crush on Marco.png S2E3 Star Butterfly 'we're just friends'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle 'it's weird to date your roommates'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle 'maybe someone else then'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle 'it's never too early'.png S2E3 Star Butterfly unsure 'maybe'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle giving Star some candy.png S2E3 Star sadly holding piece of candy.png S2E3 Marco waits outside Mr. Candle's office.png S2E3 Star comes out of Mr. Candle's office.png S2E3 Marco Diaz asks Star how it went.png S2E3 Star depressing walks past Marco.png S2E3 Marco 'we can catch up later'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle reading Marco's file.png S2E3 Marco happy to talk with Mr. Candle.png S2E3 Marco brags about his test scores.png S2E3 Mr. Candle says 'indeed'.png S2E3 Marco reading about Garbage Island.png S2E3 Marco chews on candy while angry.png S2E3 Marco complaining about Mr. Candle's advice.png S2E3 Star 'at least you have a choice'.png S2E3 Star 'the only thing in my future'.png S2E3 Star worries about her future.png S2E3 Marco 'I'd love to be queen'.png S2E3 Marco fantasizes about being a queen.png S2E3 Marco 'people would just love you'.png S2E3 Star begs Marco to stop talking.png S2E3 Mr. Candle walking past Marco.png S2E3 Mr. Candle going into the bathroom.png S2E3 Marco following Mr. Candle.png S2E3 Star Butterfly getting very depressed.png S2E3 Marco entering the boys' bathroom.png S2E3 Marco hears a plopping sound.png S2E3 Marco 'I'll come back later'.png S2E3 Marco exiting the bathroom.png S2E3 Marco sees a flashing light.png S2E3 Fire flashing in bathroom stall.png S2E3 Mr. Candle drops black balls in toilet.png S2E3 Mr. Candle talking to toilet water.png S2E3 Tom appears in toilet water surface.png S2E3 Mr. Candle communicates with Tom.png S2E3 Marco spying on Mr. Candle.png S2E3 Tom 'make sure there's no possibility'.png S2E3 Marco suspicious of Mr. Candle.png S2E3 Mr. Candle communicating with Tom.png S2E3 Mr. Candle 'I got to go'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle 'you don't understand'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle literally has to go.png S2E3 Tom 'flush me first!'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle returns to his office.png S2E3 Mr. Candle sitting in his chair.png S2E3 Mr. Candle startled by Marco.png S2E3 Mr. Candle nervously greets Marco.png S2E3 Marco 'I appreciate all your guidance'.png S2E3 Marco crumples up Garbage Island pamphlet.png S2E3 Crumpled-up pamphlet misses the trash bin.png S2E3 Marco 'I might be king of Mewni'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle does a coffee spit-take.png S2E3 Marco 'recently become smooch buddies'.png S2E3 Marco Diaz 'on the lips'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle's cat clock's eyes stop moving.png S2E3 Mr. Candle 'you shouldn't say that out loud'.png S2E3 Marco 'we've been trying all styles'.png S2E3 Cat clock's eyes glow red.png S2E3 Cat clock shatters into pieces.png S2E3 Tom roaring in anger.png S2E3 Marco catches Mr. Candle in his lies.png S2E3 Tom forcibly grabbing Marco.png S2E3 Diaz Household exterior midday.png S2E3 Mewni's Guide to Being Queen page 1.png S2E3 Mewni's Guide to Being Queen page 2.png S2E3 Mewni's Guide to Being Queen page 3.png S2E3 Star under a book.png S2E3 Star makes an interdimensional mirror call.png S2E3 Star Butterfly calls her mother.png S2E3 Queen Butterfly greeting Star.png S2E3 Star Butterfly 'nothing...yet'.png S2E3 Star asks if her mother is happy.png S2E3 Queen Butterfly 'what difference does that make?'.png S2E3 Star tries to find the right words.png S2E3 Star asks if her mom has warnicorns.png S2E3 Queen Butterfly asking if she has warnicorns.png S2E3 Queen Butterfly 'apparently I have 19'.png S2E3 Star feeling excitedly relieved.png S2E3 Queen Butterfly 'you don't have time for warnicorns'.png S2E3 Star feeling depressed again.png S2E3 Queen Butterfly 'you may want to review'.png S2E3 Star Butterfly sadly strokes her hair.png S2E3 Queen Butterfly 'don't worry so much'.png S2E3 Star opens her Mewni queen guidebook.png S2E3 Star's interdimensional call is terminated.png S2E3 Queen picture in Star's guidebook.png S2E3 Star reading her queen guidebook.png S2E3 Close-up on queen picture.png S2E3 Star Butterfly's eye twitches.png S2E3 Star picks up an electric razor.png S2E3 Star holding an electric razor.png S2E3 Marco on a spinning torture wheel.png S2E3 Tom watching Marco spin.png S2E3 Marco 'I just said that to get your goat!'.png S2E3 Skeleton goat head 'huh?'.png S2E3 Tom 'you lied to me!'.png S2E3 Marco Diaz 'you lied to Star!'.png S2E3 Marco 'you made her think all she's good for'.png S2E3 Tom has a realization moment.png S2E3 Marco Diaz 'just take me home'.png S2E3 Tom releases Marco from his binds.png S2E3 Marco falls into bucket of water.png S2E3 Tom 'I can't do that'.png S2E3 Tom 'you know too much'.png S2E3 Marco Diaz 'that's not fair!'.png S2E3 Tom proposes a battle to the death.png S2E3 Marco 'what do I get if I win?'.png S2E3 Tom 'it's not going to happen'.png S2E3 Marco 'you got to tell Star the truth'.png S2E3 Tom suggesting dueling battle axes.png S2E3 Tom suggesting rhino fiend joust.png S2E3 Tom suggesting pear grenades of anguish.png S2E3 Pear grenade pulls out its stem pin.png S2E3 Marco splattered with pear juice.png S2E3 Marco points to ping pong table.png S2E3 Tom and Marco look at ping pong table.png S2E3 Tom shrugging 'that's cool'.png S2E3 Marco vs. Tom in ping pong.png S2E3 Marco picks up ping pong paddle.png S2E3 Marco 'I'm not only a karate master'.png S2E3 Marco Diaz about to serve.png S2E3 Marco makes the first serve.png S2E3 Tom's eyes glowing.png S2E3 Tom makes a furious return serve.png S2E3 Marco's ping pong paddle breaks.png S2E3 Marco Diaz with a bruised hand.png S2E3 Carrier demon 'point - Master Tom'.png S2E3 Carrier demon marks a point for Tom.png S2E3 Marco picks up another paddle.png S2E3 Marco 'so I'm a little rusty'.png S2E3 Marco serves another ping pong ball.png S2E3 Tom's effortless return serve.png S2E3 Marco's paddle breaks again.png S2E3 Marco's hand gets bruised again.png S2E3 Star puts on a purple glove.png S2E3 Star puts on dark blue eyeliner.png S2E3 Star puts on purple lipstick.png S2E3 Star puts on spiked wristband.png S2E3 Star makes a rip in her pants.png S2E3 Star peeling off skull sticker.png S2E3 Star puts skull sticker on her face.png S2E3 Star picking up a battle axe.png S2E3 Lava pours out of skull ornament's mouth.png S2E3 Underworld floor covered in ping pong balls.png S2E3 Carrier demon 'game point'.png S2E3 Tom about to serve the ball.png S2E3 Tom serves the ball gently.png S2E3 Marco returns the serve angrily.png S2E3 Tom easily blocks Marco's return serve.png S2E3 Marco hit in the face with ping pong ball.png S2E3 Marco 'since when do ping pong balls hurt so much?'.png S2E3 Tom 'these balls are guided by demons'.png S2E3 Marco declaring double or nothing.png S2E3 Tall demon 'you're out of paddles'.png S2E3 Marco holding broken ping pong paddle.png S2E3 Tom 'he can have mine'.png S2E3 Marco catches Tom's ping pong paddle.png S2E3 Tom levitates a ping pong ball.png S2E3 Ping pong ball sails over Marco's head.png S2E3 Marco shocked by ping pong ball's damage.png S2E3 Marco 'isn't this kind of cheating?'.png S2E3 Marco gently serves a ball to Tom.png S2E3 Tom 'you think this is cheating?'.png S2E3 Ping pong ball whizzes past Marco.png S2E3 Marco 'she just makes up her own rules'.png S2E3 Tom 'and then she changes the rules'.png S2E3 Marco 'so that's why I never win'.png S2E3 Tom 'she just does whatever she wants'.png S2E3 Marco amused by Star Butterfly.png S2E3 Tom 'she is kind of awesome'.png S2E3 Tom sadly holding ping pong ball.png S2E3 Tom 'you're never going to win'.png S2E3 Marco Diaz 'you're not either'.png S2E3 Marco 'you can't make Star be your girlfriend'.png S2E3 Tom considering Marco's words.png S2E3 Star's house loft exterior at sunset.png S2E3 Plume of fire appears outside Star's balcony.png S2E3 Demon carrying underworld elevator.png S2E3 Marco comes out of the elevator.png S2E3 Marco entering Star's room.png S2E3 Star sharpening a battle axe.png S2E3 Star Butterfly in goth makeup.png S2E3 Marco Diaz in deep shock.png S2E3 Star 'if you cut off a mermaid's tail'.png S2E3 Goth Star holding axe and guidebook.png S2E3 Marco 'you don't have to do that'.png S2E3 Goth Star Butterfly in surprise.png S2E3 Goth Star 'oh, thank goodness!'.png S2E3 Star apologizes to her mermaid friend.png S2E3 Tom and Marco weirded out.png S2E3 Star surpised to see Tom.png S2E3 Tom making a confession.png S2E3 Tom '58 games to zero'.png S2E3 Tom 'I slaughtered him'.png S2E3 Tom 'beating him was so easy'.png S2E3 Marco 'okay, she gets it'.png S2E3 Tom tells Star Butterfly the truth.png S2E3 Star listening to Tom's apology.png S2E3 Tom apologizes to Star Butterfly.png S2E3 Star smiling at Tom's apology.png S2E3 Star Butterfly walks up to Tom.png S2E3 Star Butterfly punches Tom.png S2E3 Star Butterfly 'you tricked me!'.png S2E3 Star 'it doesn't even make a difference'.png S2E3 Marco 'that doesn't sound like a bad thing'.png S2E3 Marco 'no matter how destructive'.png S2E3 Star smiling at Marco's words.png S2E3 Star tosses her queen guidebook aside.png S2E3 Goth Star Butterfly casting magic.png S2E3 Star summons another warnicorn.png S2E3 Warnicorn demolishing Star's room.png S2E3 Goth Star Butterfly hugging Marco.png S2E3 Carrier demon 'point - Marco'.png S2E3 Tom looking at Star and Marco.png S2E3 Tom 'well, I should go'.png S2E3 Tom compliments Star's hair.png S2E3 Star flattered by Tom's compliment.png S2E3 Tom floating toward the elevator.png S2E3 Carrier demon lowers elevator to Underworld.png S2E3 Marco and Star watch Tom leave.png S2E3 Star 'is he still dark and broody?'.png S2E3 Warnicorn shatters Star's aquarium.png S2E3 Marco Diaz 'he's not so bad'.png S2E3 Mr. Candle talking to Brittney Wong.png S2E3 Plume of fire appears next to Mr. Candle and Brittney.png S2E3 Tom tells Mr. Candle to abort the mission.png S2E3 Mr. Candle saluting to Tom.png S2E3 Mr. Candle opening a window.png S2E3 Mr. Candle flying on his file cabinet.png S2E3 Mr. Candle flies out the window.png S2E3 Brittney Wong staring in confusion.png Концепт-арты Mr. Candle Cares concept 1.jpg Mr. Candle Cares concept 2.jpg Mr. Candle Cares concept 3.jpg Mr. Candle Cares prop designs 1.png Mr. Candle Cares prop designs 2.png Анимация Starco - Star Vs. the Forces of Evil Прочее Mr. Candle Cares poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона